El corazón nunca miente
by ItsMiiqu
Summary: Sam tiene un nuevo conflicto con Carly, pero al parecer todo se complica cuando se desquitan diciéndose todo a la cara. Aveces el tiempo lo cura todo, pero el corazón nunca miente. Seddie FTW!
1. Otro taco por favor

_Some people laugh, And some people cry, some people live._

**El corazón nunca miente.**

**Sam POV.**

El día era perfecto! Súper, en lo que denominamos "súper"; había invitado a mis dos mejores amigos, Carly y Freddie, al festival anual de la carne, necesitaba a Carly conmigo para que me controlara ya que si veo mucha carne, lo más probable es que mi estomago "gry", (si, mi estomago tiene nombre).. bueno.. comenzaría a gruñir lo que es molesto! Y luego me volvería loca, si! loca loca! y bueno... Freddie; creo que solo se coló.  
>Íbamos caminando por la acera, Freddie iba a mi lado (muy pegadito a mi, extraño lo se..) y Carly del otro. Íbamos tan lento que yo ya comenzaba a alternarme, estábamos a metros de llegar a la esquina para luego cruzar la calle y poder llegar al final bendito festival , así que intente acelerar el paso pero tropecé (no caí) , los chicos no se dieron cuenta así que siguieron caminando mientras yo quedaba atrás... intente caminar pero un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi pie derecho (y no exagero), no me dejaba caminar.. Freddie se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado, se dio la vuelta y me vio agachada quejándome del dolor así que corrió a socorrerme, me ayudo a levantarme , podías ver lo preocupado que estaba, se notaba en su rostro, pero en ese momento había olvidado por completo que ÉL era Freddie, al chico que atormentaba desde hace 4 años, pero que también había besado por primera vez, a quien yo... no importa.. olvídenlo.<p>

-"No te necesito" –le grité, saliendo de ese trance hermoso lleno de recuerdos. Yo no necesitaba de nadie, o al menos eso creía, así que caminé o mejor dicho fui cojeando para llegar con Carly que nos esperaba desde el otro lado de la calle de brazos cruzados con rostro de: "Hey, estoy esperando chicos!".  
>Freddie es casi tan terco como yo.. bueno no tanto, así que me siguió por si caía o si un incidente ocurría. Nos detuvimos a esperar que el semáforo cambiara de color, así que.. ahí estábamos... sin decir nada, uno al lado del otro, hasta que el dolor volvió a aparecer y comencé a quejarme nuevamente, Freddie lo notó, e intento ayudarme tomándome del brazo.. lo que fue una mala idea..<p>

Nuevamente le grité "No te necesito!", seguido de un empujón de mi parte, fue tan fuerte que en ese momento venia un carro y arrolló a Freddie!  
>Yo estaba impactada, destruida, no podría creerlo, veía a Freddie tirado en medio de la calle, sangrando, junto a Carly que había corrido a ayudarlo, mientras que yo estaba inmóvil frente a ellos sin pensar hacer nada al respecto.<p>

-"Ayúdame a levantarlo" –me dijo Carly.  
>-"Otro taco.. por favor" –balbuceaba Freddie, aun estaba consciente, que alivio.<br>Carly se asustó, como si un muerto hubiera vuelto a la vida en sus brazos, veía como lo intentaba levantar, yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía demasiado culpable, no quería tocarlo, ¿acaso podría lastimarlo?.  
>Era un momento digno de adorar por los fans del Creddie, Freddie herido, siendo ayudado por el amor de su vida, luego serán novios, se casaran, tendrán bebes castaños y morirán juntos, lindo.. pero no para mi saben?.<br>-"¿Puedes caminar?" – le preguntó  
>-"Eso.. creo" – dijo Freddie, reaccionando.<br>Apretaba los labios por la presión, había metido la pata, y bien a fondo, no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada, sabia y quería ayudar, pero yo solo.. no tenía el valor.  
>Me mantuve callada por unos minutos, hasta que rompí el silencio:<br>-"¿Puedes caminar?" –le pregunté. Había olvidado por completo que Carly lo había hecho primero. -"Digo, solo tenemos que cruzar la calle y.." –corregí, pero Carly me cortó.  
>-"Sam! Como puedes ser tan desconsiderada! Freddie acaba de ser aplastado por un carro y ¿tu solo piensas en tu estúpido festival? –me dijo algo molesta.<br>Crack, mi corazón herido, otra vez. Me sentía una tonta, ¿acaso mi festival es estúpido?, por favor Carly, tu solo piensas en chicos, esmaltes de uñas y estar a la moda; ¿quién es la infantil ahora?  
>La tensión se sentía en el aire, podías tomarla con las manos si quisieras, y el silencio, abundaba. Freddie lo rompió diciendo algo no tan estúpido como siempre.<br>-"Carly tiene razón, me "aplastó" un carro, pero también ya lo ha hecho un camión de tacos, sin olvidar los maltratos de Sam, pero sigo vivo". –dijo mientras me miraba con una débil sonrisa torcida.  
>-"¿¡Estas loco!" –dijo Carly.<br>Gracias Carly, gracias por arruinar el momento  
>-"No, no lo estoy.. bueno quizás un poco, pero no quede invalido, puedo caminar".<br>Ahí estaba él, mi héroe, otra vez defendiéndome..  
>-"Mejor le llamo a la Señora Benson". –dijo Carly mientras tecleaba su pearphone.<br>-"No no, se alteraría mucho, no es nada grave".  
>-"Entonces a Spencer" – dijo volviendo a teclear su teléfono.<br>-"Seria lo mismo, recuerdas cuando el camión de tacos.." –Freddie me cortó.  
>-"Si.. lo recuerdo"<br>-"Bueno fui con Spencer y enseguida llamo a tu madre" –respondí con calma  
>-"Oh..." –dijo Carly<br>-"Solo caminemos si? –pidió Freddie  
>Carly y yo asentimos, y comenzamos a caminar, Freddie cargando su brazo el hombro de Carly; quizás yo sentía celos.. ¿lo hacía? ..guarde silencio.<br>Al llegar a Bushwell, Freddie abrió la puerta de su departamento y se encontró con la sorpresa de su madre estaba en casa, al verlo herido, con moretones y rasguños en el rostro, y algunas manchas de sangre en su camisa, se alarmó, así que tomó del brazo a Freddie para que entrara, lo que empujo a Carly, y cerró la puerta de golpe dejándonos fuera.  
>-"Eso no era necesario" –se quejó.<br>Entré junto a Carly al departamento, y ahí uff, se puso feo..  
>Como no pudimos ir por la carne al festival, iba a sacarle un poco de comida a Carly, pero me impidió hacerlo.<br>-"Ni lo intentes" –me advirtió.  
>-"Carly..? –pregunté confundida.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! perdón por lo corto :P prometo subir caps mas seguido, incluyendo "Cruzando Caminos" aunque en eso, influye bastante la creatividad, el futuro para ese fic esta dicho, pero no escrito, asi que por mientras que se vienen ideas a la cabeza los dejo con esta :) De todos modos gracias por los review de las otras historias, realmente los valoro! (Y lo del fic Jathan, se que no esta permitido, pero quería subir una historia de ese tipo) <strong>

***En los siguientes capítulos..**

_-Al menos yo he madurado_

_-Ya que sobro, quizás deba marcharme._  
><em>-Si eres una princesa, debes vivir como una..<em>.


	2. Adiós Seattle

**Lo prometido es deuda, asi que aquí está el segundo cap, y perdón pero me ausenté por un problema con mi compu :P y no se cuando vuelva a actualizar mis fics. (perdón por la ortografía en algunas partes :P intento mejorar mas en eso)**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV.<strong>

Carly miraba el piso sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras que Sam, estaba frente de ella observándola confundida, luego rompió el silencio.  
>-¿Qué te sucede Sam!. –preguntó con mirada decepcionante.<br>-No, dime que te sucede a ti Carly!  
>-Podrías haber sido más consideraba y haber aceptado su ayuda Sam!<br>-Debí haber imaginado que era eso.. -dijo Sam creyendo que era lo mas obvio.  
>-Nunca puedes dejar de lado tu orgullo verdad? No te preocupó en lo mas mínimo Freddie, siempre estas intentando herirlo, esta vez sí que llegaste lejos Sam! quizás este quebrado completamente y tu no hiciste nada -dijo Carly seriamente.<br>-Pregunté si podía caminar!  
>-Eso no es nada Sam, además lo hiciste por tu bien, solo querías ese estúpido festival.. No puedo creer que no tengas corazón Sam, no no, si llegaras a tener, quizás sea una roca pesada y oscura.<p>

_Sam alzó las cejas de impresión por el anterior comentario de la castaña.._  
>-Al parecer ya no eres la inocente Carly, ahora ya sacas todo en cara –dijo intentado contener su llanto.<br>-Al menos yo he madurado.. –dijo Carly con los brazos cruzados.

_Se pauso, con unos minutos de silencio..._

-¿Algo más? –preguntó  
>Carly volvió a mirar el suelo, eso significaba un no. Sam camino hacia la puerta enfurecida, salió y la cerró de golpe, quedándose unos segundos en el pasillo reflexionando sobre lo recién ocurrido, camino un poco hacia la salida pero luego retrocedió y golpeó la puerta del departamento de Freddie. La señora Benson atendió. Al abrir la puerta, ésta se le quedo observando de pies a cabeza a Sam y esperó a que ella dijera algo.<br>-Solo quería pedirle que.. cuidara mucho de Freddie.  
>Ella la observó confundida.<br>Eso, bueno debo irme – dijo suspirando  
>La señora Benson cerró la puerta aún confundida.<br>Llegó a la salida de emergencias y se sentó a la orilla del ventanal. Ella siempre creyó que es el lugar perfecto para pensar, reflexionar o.. besarse.  
>-Que hay de todas esas peleas.. esos gritos, golpes, y cachetadas, ¿acaso quedaron atrás? Comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.. o a completar las frases del otro.. es.. extraño, porque, no lo sé! ..él es él, y yo soy.. yo, obviamente, y nada ha cambiado en estos 4 años, no sé porque tengo esa sensación de que soy diferente, somos diferentes, o nos tratamos así ahora, pero acaso ¿yo ya no lo "odio"? o ¿nunca lo odie? Admito que a veces solo quiero golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente y así no escuchar su voz, pero quizás.. solo lo hago porque no puedo soportar ver ese chico tan ardiente, y su voz tan grave.. hablándole a ella, quizás intentando seducirla o que se yo, no lo soporto! si.. lo admito, esta cambiado, llegando a ser algo sexi, pero ya! No puedo arruinar esa gran, loca y especial amistad con él, aunque con Carly.. no sé que pasara.. -pensaba Sam.<p>

Ella le susurró: _acaso.. ¿no recuerdas los bellos momentos._  
>Era su conciencia.. ella había hablado, intentaba aconsejar? a Sam, su otro yo. De pronto recuerdos embarcaron su mente.<br>_"No quieres que yo gane, quieres que Carly pierda"  
>"Eso es... cierto"<br>"Que raro, igualito que Carly.."  
>"..que raro tu comentario"<br>"No soportas la idea de Carly y yo como pareja"  
>"Cierto, me hace querer vomitar sangre"<br>"Oh Sam, si me amas solo dilo.."  
>"Nyeeeah"<br>"Nyeeeah"_  
>-Vaya, miren quien se digna a aparecer.. conciencia hola!–dijo sarcástica.<br>_-Siempre estoy contigo! Así que no comiences Sam.._ –se defendió.  
>Sam solo rodó los ojos.<br>_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ –preguntó.  
>-Tú dime.. –respondió Sam.<br>_-Esta bien, estas aquí pensando, intentando reflexionar sobre tu relación con Freddie, intentas averiguar si solo son amigos o más que eso, intentas pensar en tus errores, perdonarte a ti misma, pero sabes que no eres culpable de nada, nadie lo es, también no sabes que pasara con la amistad entre Carly y tú, ¿tengo algo de razón?_  
>-Si... y tú, ¿por qué estás aquí? –pregunté.<br>_-Por lo mismo que tú_  
>-¿Tú hiciste que esos recuerdos, volvieran?.<br>_-Así es!_  
>-Ya vete.. ya soy bastante grande para solucionar esto sola.<br>_-Sabes muy bien que no, Sam.  
><em>-Bien! Entonces de alguna forma ayúdame, quieres!  
><em>-De acuerdo, ya cálmate! Comencemos por.. lo que más te interese no sé, am.. Carly<br>_-Carly.. no sé que le sucede, ella me conoce demasiado, y no sé.. enserio no se qué pensar  
><em>-¿Y qué hay con Freddie?<em>  
>-Esta bien, aunque algo machucado, y me siento culpable! porque.. amo el pollo frito..<br>_Entonces ella tenía razón, de alguna manera siempre prefieres la carne_  
>-Eso es aun más complicado, el vive enamorado de ella, y yo.. solo soy Sam, su "mejor amiga".<br>_-¿Por qué comillas en el mejor amiga?_  
>-Porque si Freddie comparara nuestra amistad, con la de él y Carly, todo sería muy diferente, porque bueno.. ella y yo somos bastante diferentes..<br>_-Ese es tu problema, vives comparándote con Carly, y sabes muy bien que son diferentes! Por eso son amigas.. ustedes se complementan..  
><em>-Tu no nos conoces..  
><em>-Claro que las conozco, yo soy tú, y tu eres yo! Si yo soy tu, Carly y yo somos amigas! Tú me entiendes..<em>  
>-No, no es así.<br>_-Sabes que, hace lo que quieras, se supone que las conciencias dan consejos, ya que son lo opuesto a la persona, así que te dicen lo bueno, pero tú eres tan terca que no entiendes nada Sam! Nada!_  
>-Pero oye, no te...-Sam no alcanzó a terminar su oración, ella se había esfumado. -Es hora de tomar decisiones conciencia.<br>Tomé mi teléfono y marqué uno de los números de las llamadas recientes, él contesto. Tragó saliva, y casi como un sollozo dijo : "Ya es hora".  
>De acuerdo, espérame lista mañana en casa, pasare por ti, te quiero Sam –le respondió. Luego colgó.<br>-Adiós Seattle. – suspiró.


	3. Reencuentro

**Yay! volví! por fin arreglé mi problemilla con la compu, y pude regresar! gracias por los reviews! son bastante valiosos para mi :) Y quería aclarar algo, esta historia yo la había publicado en mi pagina de Fb _Just Jennette_, así que quizás algunos tengan un dèja vú, solo eso. Gracias & Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Sam dormía plácidamente, pero un golpe en la puerta la despertó.<br>-Agh! Ni en días en que no hay escuela, no dejan de molestar! –se quejó mientras tapaba su cara con un almohadón.  
>Nuevamente se escucha el ruido proveniente de la puerta, Sam volvió a gruñir, se quitó el almohadón de la cara y lo lanzo, cayéndole a Espumita, haciendo que maullara fuerte y saltara del susto.<br>-Lo siento Espumita, pero si no sabes abrir puertas, más te vale que te acostumbres -aún sin levantarse.  
>Y nuevamente.. el ruido de la puerta, lo que hizo que Sam se desesperara.<br>-Agh! Ya voy!  
>Se inclinó un poco hacia su derecha para ver la hora, al ver que eran las 10:17, tomo el reloj y lo lanzó hacia la pared. Se levantó de mala gana, y vio a su gato recostado frente a la puerta. Sam sonrió al pensar, ¿quién era más perezoso? , ella o el gato. Pasó por encima, sin aplastarlo ni nada, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y llegó estirándose a la puerta de la sala. Al abrirla, se encontró con quien esperaba no verse nunca.<br>-Tú –dijo Sam, rascándose la cabeza.  
>-Tú... –respondía él con una sonrisa en el rostro.<br>-De alguna forma, me alegra de que estés aquí, y de la otra no  
>Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la situación, Sam seguía parada en el umbral, sujetando la puerta, esperando respuestas.<br>-Y.. ¿no me invitas a pasar? -preguntó esperanzado, rompiendo el silencio.  
>-Qué, ¿ya no la recuerdas..?<br>-Sam...  
>-No hablaremos aquí, deja que me vista y.. no sé, vamos por un licuado y platicamos un rato<br>-Como quieras" –decía con una sonrisa.  
>-Tú, afuera, me esperas, afuera<br>-Lo comprendo, te espero, aquí, afuera –dijo intentando bromear un poco.  
>Sam rodó los ojos, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.<br>Luego de unos, 5 a 10 minutos esperando impaciente a Sam, iba a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió de repente, y venia ella saliendo.  
>-Ya está, vamos por esos licuados! –dijo Sam arreglándose la blusa.<br>-Y tus..-Sam lo cortó.  
>-Aún no se si confiar en ti, así que por ahora no<br>-Oh, lo entiendo –dijo él algo decepcionado.  
>Tomaron un taxi, ya que Sam no quería caminar, además de que era un trayecto algo largo. Al llegar, Sam le dio una señal a T-Bo de que estarían en tal mesa, y que los fuera a atender. Pidieron 2 licuados, ambos de fresa y un plato de papas, nada nutritivo como desayuno.<br>-.. cuéntame de ti –decía Sam comiendo una papa.  
>-Que puedo decir.. am -Sam lo cortó.<br>-Podrías comenzar con.. por qué te fuiste, "papá"  
>-De acuerdo.. –respiro hondo y comenzó a relatar la historia. Tu madre y yo éramos tan felices juntos, pero de un día para el otro, ella comenzó a tomar interés por el alcohol, y nuestra relación comenzó a decaer, tú y Melanie tenían ya unos 3 o 4 años, y ya no las cuidaba del todo, su genio comenzó a ser irritable, y se dedicó solo a comenzar peleas sin sentido llegando a gritarnos frente a ustedes, aun recuerdo cuando me echo de la casa, tú y Melanie me miraban con su carita de inocencia, diciéndome "no te vayas" con los ojos, pero ella lo había decidido, al otro día tome mis maletas y las bese en la frente a las tres, y me fui. Yo pensaba en volver, y lo hice, por ustedes, me mude a Nueva York por un tiempo, pero regrese a buscarlas, averigüe sus direcciones por si se habían mudado y también tu teléfono, y aquí estoy, contándote toda la verdad, estas tan grande, y bella, estas tan parecida a tu madre, solo en las facciones, su melena rubia, sus ojos, pienso que en el carácter te pareces a mí, pero enserio Sam, nunca las quise dejar, tu madre así lo quiso y yo solo la deje vivir. –relató para luego hacer una pausa. Yo solo espero a que me comprendas Sam, y que me perdones –dijo conmocionado.<br>-Yo no tengo porque perdonarte.. –dijo seria.  
>Él bajo la mirada, decepcionado por la respuesta de su hija. Sam, con los ojos húmedos, se levanto de la mesa, y fue a abrazarlo.<br>-Porque tú no hiciste nada malo –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.  
>T-Bo miraba con ternura la escena del reencuentro padre e hija, Sam se separo, y volvió a su lugar.<br>-Gracias.. por.. volver –dijo Sam, intento secar las lagrimas sus los ojos con la manga de la blusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y este cap, es realmente corto según yo :P Resulta que como solo había publicado 3 capítulos en mi pagina, no sabia lo realmente cortos o largos que eran visión fanfiction, pero aun así, como todo se arregló actualizare pronto, gracias :)<strong>


End file.
